yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies
Here is how the Fearsome Crooks gather some villains in Equinelantis: The Return. At the Fearsome Crooks' hideout, Negaduck is going over a list of baddies that are going to hep them in stealing the 13 Journals. Negaduck: Okay, Our first one on our list is Black Horn? Black Horn: I've come as soon as you summoned me, Negaduck. Megavolt: What makes you think you're trust worthy, Black Horn? Black Horn: Simple, Megavolt. With this staff in my hand, I can summon any monsters at my command. And I also managed to steal this. As Black Horn showed the baddies a Monster Transformation spell book, Bushroot couldn't believe his eyes. Bushroot: You stole this spell book from the Golden Oak library? Now that's one evil sorcerer for ya. Mojo Jojo: Impressive, Black Horn. But how're you suppose to use that spell anyway? Black Horn: I turned a house into a monster. With that said, Black Horn casted a spell using a tree that looked like a hand and grabbed Mojo Jojo by surprise. Black Horn: Surprised? Mojo Jojo: Not as surprised as how you used that staff of yours. Just then, The Phantom Blot arrived with Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, Mr. Winkie, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, and Honest John and Gideon. Black Horn: Welcome, Gentlemen. You make good timing tonight. Mortimer Mouse: I couldn't wait to get back at Mickey. Phantom Blot: Neither could I, Mortimer. (to Negaduck) So, Negaduck. You brought us here for a reason? Negaduck: You got that right, Phantom. But you'll see soon enough once we're all here. Liquidator: Ready or not, Here they come now! With that said, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm a.k.a. Igaunoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx, And the Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena. Coyote: Mind if we cut in? Negaduck: Fine by me, Coyote. With all the villains together, Black Horn explains his plan. Black Horn: Listen, Everyone. The only way to get the 13 journals is by using a pack of Whalewolves while I summon the alpha whalewolf to hunt down Princess Yuna and her friends. Flintheart Glomgold: But how're ya going to do that, Black Horn? Bad Rap: What kind of plot are you pulling off anyway? Black Horn: I'll use my staff to create the Whalewolves. At Canterlot, Yuna was researching some info about the monsters. Princess Yuna: Let's see what can I find about that Sharktopus. Just then, There was the fanfare that was sounded. Royal Guard: Announcing Powerpuff Girl Blisstina, And Rowdyruff Boy Benny! Blisstina: Hello, Guys. Benny: Hey, Everyone and Everypony! Royal Guard: Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Greetings, Everyone and Everypony. Grubber: Hello. Princess Yuna: Hi. Royal Guard: Alexander Fox Xanatos, Moana, Chief of Motunui, And Maui! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hello there. Princess Yuna: Welcome. Moana: Thank you, Princess Yuna. Royal Guard: The Manhattan Clan! Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx! And their allies, MacBeth, Demona, Dingo and Matrix! Princess Luna: We bid you and your clan and allies welcome, Goliath. Goliath: Like wise, Princess Luna. Royal Guard: The Mighty Ducks! Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone! Wildwing Flashblade: S'up? Nosedive Flashblade: Woah, Man. That is one cool place! Royal Guard: The Street Sharks! Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo! With that said, The Street Sharks came tearing through the walls of Canterlot. Ripster: Hello there! Princess Yuna: Welcome. Royal Guard: The Extreme Dinosaurs! T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye, Spike and Hardrock! T-Bone: I hope we're not late. Jab: Not at all, Dudes. Royal Guard: The Road Rovers! Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle and Sport! Colleen: Hello, Everyone! Genie: (as Vizzini) Inconceivable! Royal Guard: And finally, Blade Griffin! At last, A FUSEmon called an Arzelos came in through the window as it shape-shifts back to its mutant self. Blade Griffin: Hi, Everyone! Dewey: Whoa! Did he just..? Princess Yuna: Yes, He did. Spike (triceratops): He sure knows his stuff. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'll say. As Blade shape-shifts himself into a Cranauros, Mabel rode him like a horse. Mabel Pines: Awesome! I like him already! Just then, Tex Dinoco and Sensei Garmadon came to see them. Sensei Garmadon: Fizzlepop, Grubber, A word please? Tex Dinoco: We need to talk to you two for a minute. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What is it? Sensei Garmadon: You and Grubber would like to be the best trainer at the Golden Oak Library and live there. Would you, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sure, I don't see why not. Gubber: Wow, That sounds awesome. Tex Dinoco: And further more, How would you two like to be trainers at the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center? Grubber: Super Awesome! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sensei Garmadon, Tex, We accept the jobs. Tex Dinoco: Now, We're talkin'. Sensei Garmadon: You two are hired, We'll start at anytime you two are ready. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225